(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for storing a partially or completely assembled puzzle. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method and a device which enables a person to store away a partially or completely assembled puzzle without having to take it apart when the surface over which it was assembled is needed.
(b) Description
Making puzzles is a pastime which has been popular for a very long time and continues to be the main hobby of a certain number of people, especially older persons who are retired. With the advent of complicated puzzles numbering more than about 500 pieces, making a puzzle can take a few days, which means that the surface on which the pieces of the puzzle are assembled is not readily available for other chores.
There is therefore a need for enabling a person to store away a partially or completely assembled puzzle so as to free the surface on which the puzzle was assembled.